memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Bot requests
Bot requests Request that a bot perform a task. For old or completed requests, see the archive. Requests missing interwiki links on MA/en Hello! Our bot was running interwiki.py and generated a list of nearly 1800 interwiki links that are missing here. So I'm looking for somebody to add these IWL using the english warnfile our bot generated (which I would send per email). It would be nice if one of your bots could manage this, so I don't need to request bot permission on MA/en and botflag from wikia staff. Thank you very much! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 22:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Canon policy links Changing: items of note are the canon policy, the and items of note are the , the to items of note are the and policies, the This should update all the welcome messages, which are the vast majority of the links that still need to be updated. - 20:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :I've been working on this all morning, and there's still 5000+ pages/links to update. All standard talk pages/etc have been updated. The only ones left are pages in the User talk namespace. -- sulfur (talk) 16:08, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Up to 4000+ pages complete. Still a few thousand to go. -- sulfur (talk) 21:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heavy lifting on this. :) - 07:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently I've miscounted how many there were. There's still another 12-13k pages to go. I've done close to 5k already. Egad. This was a dumb idea. -- sulfur (talk) 10:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I believe you mean this was an awesome idea. :p - 17:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Awesomely dumb perhaps. Down to about 11k left. Give or take a bunch. At least there are fewer than 1000 links to the ShipType template and only about 3500 to ShipClass. :P -- sulfur (talk) 18:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :So, it turns out that there were 18329 edits to make. 18000+. Seriously. It took over 3 days to run. But it's done now. -- sulfur (talk) 01:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) That...is truly impressive; we should build a monument to this. We can put it right next to those Star Wars squatters on the Presidio. :) - 06:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Was that just the direct links that don't use the template? - 06:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :That was just the links noted above. Nothing else. There were another ~2000 edits (all told) that were variations on the theme. -- sulfur (talk) 10:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Do note that there are still a few thousand entries of the variety that I'll be starting in on tonight (if all goes well). -- sulfur (talk) 12:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ShipType/ShipClass Convert to Type and Class. Running bits at a time. Under 1000 ShipType, Over 3500 ShipClass. So, should (could?) be done over the next couple of days. -- sulfur (talk) 02:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ShipType is completed converted to Type now. Working through ShipClass. Slowly. -- sulfur (talk) 12:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) And now ShipClass is also complete. -- sulfur (talk) 18:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'm on to you now. I know you just want SulfBot to have the most edits on the wiki. It's either that or you're trying to set a wikia record for the most edits to a wiki in a week. - 18:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) File extensions At least IDing all the files with capitalized extensions, if not changing them. I am fine with giving a bot admin privileges temporarily to do this. - 06:09, July 31, 2013 (UTC)